


Sam Takes the Initiative

by twentiethcenturyfox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentiethcenturyfox/pseuds/twentiethcenturyfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A destiel story based on a picture from Instagram (and Tumblr).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

”Hngmmmh” was all that came out when Dean tried to tell Sam to let go of him.

Sam had grabbed him as he came out of the motel bathroom, put a piece of duct tape over his mouth and shoved him in a chair standing in the middle of the room. Before Dean could react to the strange behavior of his brother he realized he was now also handcuffed to the chair. He gave his arms a few pulls just to test if the handcuffs would give in; because hey, you never know. When they wouldn’t give in he looked up at his brother with anger and confusion in his eyes. A look that was apparently very amusing because the younger brother started laughing.

“I’m sorry Dean I just… You should really see the look on your face.” Sam said and chuckled. “I’m not gonna hurt you. You just need to sit still for a moment.” He added trying to sound reassuring as Dean’s facial expression became one of pure bewilderment.

When Dean’s muffled attempts at cursing his brother out were met with an uncomprehending look he stomped his foot on the wooden floor and gave one more pull with his arms, making the handcuffs squeeze his wrists painfully and he decided maybe he should give it a rest. Whatever his freaky geaky brother was up to, it wasn’t worth having sore wrists for an entire week over.

Dean sighed (as much as he could with the duct tape covering his mouth) and let his head hang, looking defeated. He turned his head up slowly, facing Sam as he heard him drag the rug lying by the window across the floor. The look of confusion crept over Dean’s face when he saw an angel summoning sigil drawn on the floor where the rug had been. He watched as Sam placed the rug in the corner of the room and then walked over to the nightstand and took out a bowl containing what Dean assumed were the things you needed to summon an angel.

“Hgmmgh” Dean mumbled. Sam set down the bowl next to the sigil on the floor and turned to face Dean.

“Okay, so don’t freak out or anything because I’m doing this… I’m doing this for the benefit of us all.” Sam said looking a little wary.

“Hgmhm!” Was the muffled sound that came out when Dean tried to growl his brothers’ name. He didn't know what his brother was up to and so far he didn't like where this was going. Why was he gonna summon an angel anyway? Dean thought to himself. And what was so bad that he had to tie me down like this? Sam ignored him and walked over to the dresser standing next to the bathroom door and grabbed the chair beside it. Dean took a mental note to kick his brothers’ ass the minute the handcuffs were removed. Sam set the chair down right beside Dean, adjusting it a little to have it slightly facing the older brother. He then proceeded to draw something on the floor around the chair, using a piece of chalk he had in his back pocket. When Dean realized that Sam was in fact drawing an angel trap he mumbled something under the piece of tape making his brother look up at him.

“I’m making an angel trap.” Sam said matter of factly.

_Well duh_ , thought Dean. He jerked his head to emphasize his eye roll.

Sam got the hint and realized it was probably time to explain things to his brother. He fiddled with the chalk in his hand for a moment while contemplating wisely what to say. He continued drawing the sigil as he spoke. “Look, I know you don’t wanna admit it, ‘cause Dean you’re a really stubborn bastard when you wanna be, but something’s going on with you lately. Well not just _lately_ , more like the past few years.”

Sam was still intently working on completing the angel trap, which is why he didn't get to see the utterly confused and slightly horrified look on his brothers’ face. If Dean was going to be honest with himself he had a suspicion of what has brother was talking about, he just didn't want to believe that it was happening.

Sam looked up and met his brothers horrified (and now slightly embarrassed) eyes. “Dean. I’m not blind. And you're not subtle.”

Dean could feel his throat tightening up. Any doubt was now gone. His brother definitely knew!

Sam walked over to the nightstand and grabbed a box of matches and then went to stand by the summoning sigil. He looked at Dean again. “I didn't want it to have to come to this, Dean.” He said. Dean furrowed his brows while trying to hide the fear he felt inside. “But if you’re too stubborn… If you can’t man up and… lay it all out there then I have no choice.”

_Holy fuck_ , Dean thought. Was he really gonna do this? For a moment he couldn't decide whether he felt angry, nervous or maybe relieved to have this… _thing_ resolved once and for all. He wasn't given much time for deep personal reflection however because Sam had now lit a match and with one quick toss he had set the ingredients in the bowl alight.

_Poof_

And there was Castiel, suddenly standing in front of Sam just outside the angel trap. Dean felt his heart do a flip at the thought of what was to come and suddenly felt a little unsure of himself.

Before Cas could object or say anything Sam gave him a little push so that he was now inside the angel trap. “Sam, what are you doing?” He said looking confused and with his head tilted to one side.

Sam went to find the duct tape in his duffel bag on the bed and glanced back at Castiel. "I’ll explain in a moment. Just let me find something first.”

Sam practically turned the duffel bag inside out but couldn't find the duct tape. Instead, he opted for a rummage through the dresser drawers and decided that one of Deans grey ties would work as a gag.

Castiel looked at Dean with concerned and slightly questioning eyes. Dean returned the look but found himself having to turn away from those intense blue eyes after a few seconds. “Why have you handcuffed your brother to a chair? Is there something wrong with him and that’s why you summoned me?” Castiel said as he just continued staring him down, and even though Dean didn't want to admit it, it did things to him that he would never dream of telling another person. He shifted awkwardly under the angels stare.

Sam came to stand in front of Castiel and told him to sit down. “Why do you need me to sit down? And why did you put me in this angel trap? I don't understand what you're trying to do, Sam.”

“Cas, I'm doing this because there are a few things I need to say to the both of you. And apparently neither of you seem capable of manning up and being the first to say something, so I'll just have to do it myself!” With one swift movement Sam put the tie against Cas’ mouth and tied it at the back of his head. He made a gesture for Castiel to sit down on the chair behind him.

The angel hesitated a moment but eventually sat down, defeated. He huffed out a small disapproving noise under the gag.

Dean looked over to Cas, who was slightly facing him on the chair, and saw the angel glaring at Sam as if the answer to what was going on would be written in his face. He was a firm yet fragile looking man with the gag in his mouth and those blue eyes that had seen so much. His hair was neater than usual and Dean couldn't help thinking about how he wanted to reach out and rough it up a little. Dean had to admit he liked the angels ‘just got out of bed’ hairstyle. And he'd be lying to himself if he said he hadn't thought about the different scenarios he could help his angel achieve that hairstyle.

_Oh crap_ , Dean thought. There his mind went again. Thinking about Cas in a… less than platonic manner and calling him _his_ angel. He shouldn't do that to himself, get his hopes up. Because more likely than not, Cas didn’t think of him in that way. And, he thought, even if he did, why would he want to be with me?

Cas knew better than that.

He _deserved_ better than that.

And hell, he wasn't even sure either of them was in to guys. Dean had been hit on by a few men over the span of his life, sure. But he’d never really explored the option, or even had any type of feelings beyond perhaps the occasional physical attraction to some random hot dude.

Because that was normal right? Everyone gets attracted to a hot dude now and then, even if they’re a dude themselves, right?

Yes, Dean decided, I’m just a regular straight guy who appreciates a nice looking person, dudes included. And maybe his relationship with the angel sitting next to him was just stronger because of all they’d been through together. When you’ve been saved from hell, been to purgatory together and time after time put yourselves on the line for each other, there’s nothing wrong with having a deeper connection with that person. There’s nothing strange about wanting to look after them and telling them it’s OK and making them feel better. Or that when you hug them after you haven’t seen them in a while, you feel this instant relief that they’re OK and right there with you.

Sam cleared his throat and Dean realized he’d been staring at Castiel for god knows how long. Cas had at some point, without Dean noticing, turned his head and was looking back at him. His gaze was, despite the situation, soft.

Dean snapped his head up and looked at Sam. He had a cocky smirk on his face that Dean wanted to wipe right off.

Sam cleared his throat and began speaking. “Now that I have your attention… We’re going to talk about your feelings for each other.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took me so long to publish, so sorry for that! I have plenty excuses but that's all boring so... I wanted to say thank you to all you lovely people for reading, commenting, supporting and leaving kudos. It warms my little heart and makes my lips tug whenever I see one of your encouraging and sometimes death-threatening comments. 
> 
> So, without further ado I hope this chapter won't disappoint. (Yes, there'll be a third because it got too long and I got too stressed over not posting for so long!)
> 
> (Feel free to re-read the first chapter if you wanna refresh your memory, again sorry it took so long!)
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean’s heart was pounding. He could practically hear its rapid beating in his chest. And damn, he swore he heard every rush of blood going through his head, like waves in the ocean. And he was scared. He wanted to run. Being a hunter, he’d learned which option was the right one in his usual everyday fight or flight situations. But this was different though. For one because well, flight wasn’t really an option; the handcuffs impaired him to leave and persuasion was fairly difficult with a piece of duct tape over his mouth. But there was something else that made this situation different. Despite the fear and the uncertain feeling curling around in his gut, he wasn’t sure he wanted to leave. Because he knew that no matter how uncomfortable this situation may be, he needed to work out the feelings he had for Cas. It wasn’t easy to do though. He’d tried expressing his emotions in the past, just never got further than the thought of doing it. He’d convinced himself many times that ‘Today is the day. I’m gonna talk to Cas and tell him everything I’m feeling. Everything I _shouldn’t_ be feeling. Just get it out in the open and then tell him that this doesn’t have to change anything. That if he doesn’t feel the same way, I’m fine with that.’

And it was partially true, Dean wasn’t exactly used to getting what he wanted in life and he had come to terms with it. He knew despite how skilled he and Sam were at hunting, they couldn’t save every innocent victim and they couldn’t kill every monster lurking in the dark. Still, he couldn’t help but notice that twisting feeling in his stomach, telling him something is off, or different. And that’s when Dean realized, that this was one thing he wasn’t fine with losing. He didn’t want to lose Cas and whatever feelings there might possibly be between them.

The occasional bad hunt or even girlfriends from the past that he’d lost due to what he does, that he’d learned to deal with. In his own _stick it far back in your mind and never bring it out ever again_ kind of way. He knew it wasn’t the best approach to dealing with his issues, but whatever pain was left after the ‘stick it far back in your mind thing’, would be numbed away by alcohol. So he figured it was a decent method, one that had worked for him so far anyway. But nevertheless, something told him that if he lost Cas, there was just no way he would get over it, not with his current method at least. It hurt just to think about how the angel could reject him after he’d opened his heart to him. It hurt like _hell_. And damn, Dean would know.

“Dean. Hey, earth to Dean!” Sam waved his arms in front of his brother. Dean tried to shake off the emotions from his recent epiphany before meeting his brothers’ eyes. “I know, I know.” Sam started. “This probably wasn’t the way you imagined spending your evening. But here we are, so stop zoning out on me.” He absently ran his fingers through his hair and tugged at his flannel shirt slightly to straighten it out. “Besides,” he continued. “The key to any relationship is good communication.” His tone was casual and seemingly unfazed but Dean caught the smirk that appeared on his face for no more than a second before it went back to neutral. Dean gladly reminded himself of the mental note he’d taken earlier, the one about kicking his brothers’ ass. _That smug little smartass_ , he thought as he put on his best bitch face.

Sam looked over at Castiel, who was observing the two of them. He paid a little extra attention to the older brother who was now attentively directing his gaze at the window behind Sam. Dean hadn’t dared a look at Cas since Sam said he wanted to talk about their feelings and his mind started drifting. Sam took notice of his brothers’ apprehension so he bent down a little and got right into Deans' vision field, forcing him to meet his eyes. “Come on, Dean. Just for a moment can you work with me here?” He could tell Sam was getting annoyed but his face was sincere enough for him to oblige. He took a few steadying breaths and made one last attempt to set his face to neutral before looking over at Castiel. He saw the too neat dark brown hair and those piercing blue eyes gazing back at him. His heart picked up speed again and he mentally kicked himself for not being able to keep himself together. The sound of ocean waves in his ears was faintly returning. The feeling, for some reason, was so intense and he had no sense of time as they sat there looking into each other’s eyes. It was bittersweet looking at the angel. He saw everything he wanted but without knowing if the feeling was mutual. Dean’s eyes wavered when Sam started talking.

“Okay, so I have a few things I need to say.” He started while alternating looks between the angel and the hunter. “First off, you’re not fooling anybody.” Dean felt a twist in his stomach at the statement. Castiel just narrowed his eyes in confusion while looking at Sam. “And… Because you both seem incapable of communicating your feelings-” He made exaggerated facial expressions and drew the words out in an attempt to get his point across. “-I am now going to take the initiative and communicate you’re feelings for each other.” Castiel looked over at Dean, searching his face for answers, but Dean only gave a quick glance back, his expression unreadable, and then faced Sam again.

“Cas, you know you’ve been like a brother to me.” Sam started. ”You always try so hard to do the right thing and I want you to know I appreciate that.” Castiel looked the younger brother in the eye and only saw sincerity. He still felt confused about the situation but was now fairly certain nothing too bad was going to happen. “You’re like family. And even though my stubborn brother over here-“ He flails his arm at Dean. “-is not one to show it much…” He sighs and takes a deep breath. “He loves you, Cas. He loves you.” Dean felt his heart speed up at the words and was working himself into a slight panic. He thought he saw Castiel glancing back and forth between him and Sam a few times before settling his gaze on him, but he could be mistaken. After all he was pretty busy having a major freak out session at the moment. In fact, had the handcuffs not been there he might’ve started ripping his own hair out, or maybe punched Sam in the face. Yeah, he thought, punching someone would feel good right about now. He would do anything to keep himself from feeling this exposed and defenseless.

Castiel was looking at Dean intently now, practically willing him with his mind to turn his head. Sam stood there quietly, glancing between the two vulnerable looking creatures in front of him. Dean felt the angels stare and knew he’d have to face him eventually. But he needed to be prepared for the letdown that was to come, for the angry or possibly confused look in the angels’ eyes. He had to make sure he was prepared for the heartbreak that would shatter all his hope of having something good for once. Fuck, he was so sick of being let down in life, but too goddamn used to it to dare hope for anything else. So when he turned his head and looked at Cas he definitely wasn't prepared for the soft, dared he say loving look in those blue eyes. He couldn’t breathe properly for a moment, and it felt like the air had been punched out of him. But strangely enough; at the same time his heartbeat was starting to slow down. With Cas’ eyes fixed on him like that, with so much emotion and saying all the words his mouth couldn’t, Dean felt overwhelmed with emotion but in some way also calm or maybe relieved.

 _He’s not mad at me? Why is he not mad at me? Is he just feeling sorry for me and wants to let me down easy? Or is it possible I’m not crazy and he’s feeling something too?_ They sat there for a while, Dean most certainly hypnotized by the angels’ eyes and trying to understand what they wanted to convey. It was a long, drawn out moment of many mixed emotions. At one moment he would hesitate and think he misread the situation, but just in that moment Cas' eyes would go softer and look at Dean even more intently.

Still though, they hadn’t said a word to each other since they were tied down, and Dean felt he shouldn’t jump to conclusions. Not about this. And so, in a moment of hesitation he felt he needed some form of answer. He furrowed his brows questioningly trying to convey his thoughts, gaze still locked with the angel. He thought he could see Cas’ mouth give a slight smile, in spite of the gag. The angel then responded without saying a word, just a slight nod with his head, letting Dean know he understood the question, and the emotion in his eyes saying that yes, he felt the same way. Dean thought the situation was strange and wonderful at the same time. He was shocked and just a little bit scared. But somehow, none of that mattered right now, not when the way Cas looked at him made him feel so much love, without a single word being spoken between them. _He’s not mad. He wants me, just like I want him._ All of the emotions just hit him then, and he could see those emotions reflected in the man beside him. Just love, happiness and relief welling out of the both of them. He couldn’t help it as tears welled up in his eyes, Cas having the same reaction just a second after; their bodies and souls a reflection of one another’s.

Dean vaguely noticed Sam standing behind Cas and untying his gag. Once his mouth was free Cas took a deep breath and Dean could see he was shaking. It was strange, Dean thought, seeing the usually composed angel in such a state. His voice was unsteady and filled with more emotion than he'd ever heard when he spoke. He looked at Dean with glossy, furrowed eyes.

“I love you, Dean. I have always loved you.”

Dean couldn’t help the tears from rushing down his face, and the duct tape was wet as Sam slowly pulled it off. He was so happy. Cas wanted him, loved him even. He needed to tell Cas, had to tell him now. As soon as the tape uncovered his mouth he managed to get the words out, and if his voice was a bit too shaky and filled with tears, well at least no one mentioned it.

“Cas, god I love you too.” Sam had unlocked his handcuffs and Dean got on his knees on the floor, right in front of Castiel. With the sudden urge to grab hold of something he put his hands in the crooks of the angels elbows and gripped him tight, the angel grabbing on to him as well.

Dean thought he’d never seen Cas look as beautiful as he did at that moment. Despite the tear-filled eyes and him still slightly shaking. Cas closed his eyes as he gripped Dean tighter. _What the hell was I ever so afraid of?_ Dean thought. _This is how it’s supposed to be, me and him together. That’s all I’ll ever need._ Cas opened his eyes then, and Dean shifted slightly on his knees as he looked up at him.

“I love you so goddamn much, Cas! You hear me? I love you so-” His words were cut off by another stream of tears. He bent his head down to rest it in his angels lap and Cas let him, and just held him for a while. He heard the front door being shut and figured it was Sam leaving. All the anger and irritation towards his brother, he suddenly realized, was gone. If anything, he’d have to thank his little brother for even caring enough to do this for him. For bringing him together with the man he loves. Cas gave a light kiss to the top of Deans head and stroked his hand over his neck. It was a touch Dean wasn’t used to and he could tell Cas felt the same as his fingers experimentally and almost shyly smoothed over his skin. After a few minutes Dean had calmed down a little, and he pulled his head up from his angels’ lap and tried looking him in the eye but felt suddenly shy. After all, he wasn’t really used to expressing such strong emotions in this way. Not to mention sobbing in another guys lap. He thought of something to say instead.

“I guess I should get you out of this angel trap now.”

“Yes, thank you.” Cas got to his feet as Dean did the same.

Dean scoffed his foot on the floorboard to remove the chalk. Once the circle was broken, Cas stepped out and stood next to the hunter. Dean felt unsure of what the angel was doing as he inched closer. He then reached out, laying a hand on his face, and with a thumb he wiped away the tears still soaking his cheek. Dean melted against the gentle touch, his lips even parting just slightly, making Cas’ eyes flick to them for a moment. And just like that the angel leaned in, so slow it was almost painful, inch by inch until they could feel the warmth of each other’s mouths, so close now but not touching yet. Dean let out a small sound of frustration, just a desperate huff of air more than anything, and Cas finally closed the space between them. Soft, warm lips meeting. And fuck, Dean felt like his knees were about to buckle. The kiss was everything he could ever have imagined, and more. Cas’ mouth was eager but gentle and the stubble of his chin was a welcome friction against his own. Not to mention the warm hand against his cheek, his fingers slowly working him over as they danced through his hair. Once Cas pulled away Deans’ body instinctively tried to follow, but he held back and instead just frowned at the loss, while slowly opening his eyes. Cas just looked at him, a contemplating yet fond look on his face.

“What?” Dean managed, his voice sounding rough.

Cas just smiled wide then, actually smiled. “I liked that. I liked it a lot.”

Dean didn’t know whether to feel annoyed or flattered that that was the reason Cas broke up the kiss, the mind-blowingly amazing kiss, just to say that.

“Ah, just-“ Was all he got out before grabbing his angel by the hip with one hand, and the back of his head with the other, and pulling him in for a ruthless, hungry kiss. Cas at first, most likely caught off guard, didn’t seem to know what to do. But soon enough, his hands started working Dean over again, one still in his hair and the other smoothing over the small of his back, rucking up his shirt slightly. Dean got lost in the moment, the feeling of Cas’ hands all over him making his head spin. God, it just felt so good to finally have him, right here in his arms, with lips hot, eager and not apart for more than a second. So it wasn’t until he heard the angels’ stifled moan against his own mouth that he was snapped back to reality, realizing his own hand had now wandered underneath the trench coat and to Cas’ ass, kneading and pressing.

“Maybe we should…” Dean mumbled as they broke apart and gestured to the bed. Cas’ eyes were dazed with lust as he swiftly picked Dean up, making him hook one leg on either side of the angels' waist as he walked them over to the bed. “Oh-o, wow okay.” Dean was surprised at the motion but even more so at the fact that he didn’t feel the need to object. Instead he gave off somewhat of a chuckle and held on to the angels’ shoulders as he laid him down on the motel bed.

“Is something funny, Dean?” Cas’ eyes were lust-filled, his voice a rough purr. Dean barely resisted pulling in a sharp breath at the sound of it.

“No, just… you taking charge like that. Never thought you’d be the kind, I guess.” He attempted a wide grin.

Dean didn’t really want to admit it, but damn if Cas taking charge wasn’t the biggest turn on ever. In all honesty he’d fantasized many times about Cas pushing him up against a wall, pinning him down in a bed or tugging his hair while they kiss. But actually experiencing it made his head spin out of control. And it must have been showing because Cas’ eyes became even wilder and filled with lust. “You like it when I do that.” It was more of a statement than a question but Dean answered anyway. He was still holding on to the angels shoulders, and he squeezed them subconsciously. “Maybe, yeah.”

Cas smirked. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was enjoyable! 
> 
> I feel slightly guilty for the sexual cliffhanger, but I'm almost done with the third (and last, I guess) part. So do not fear, my friends!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment if you liked it or have critic. I'd appreciate it,  
> twentiethcenturyfox


	3. Chapter 3

Cas pulled himself away from Dean and held eye contact while he started undressing, first kicking off his shoes and socks, then shrugging off the trench coat. Dean knew he could probably just angel-mojo the clothes away in less than a second, but he appreciated the gesture and wasn’t about to turn down a private strip down.

Cas was now down to his dress shirt and pants, slowly loosening his tie before throwing it on the floor along with the rest of his clothes. As he started unbuttoning his shirt Dean couldn’t help wetting his lips at the anticipation, earning a smirk from the angel. It was an expression he wasn’t used to seeing on Castiel but he had quickly come to like it, hunger for it even. It seemed Cas grew a little impatient after that, unbuttoning his shirt swiftly before pulling his pants off, his boxers the only thing he was wearing now, and Dean couldn’t ignore the tight feeling in his jeans anymore when he saw Cas was having the same reaction.

Luckily it wasn’t long before Cas was on top of him again. He placed himself between Dean's spread legs, their chests touching as hot lips met and hands massaged his hair. Dean was now the one to be dumbstruck and for a moment he didn’t know how to respond, but eventually decided to rest his hands on the angels’ hips.

Suddenly Cas pulled away though, only this time looking far more aroused, a downright sinful look in his eyes. He hovered over Dean a moment, seemingly catching his breath, before grabbing his wrists and pulling him to his feet. Before Dean could object, not that he wanted to, he was being pushed up against the wall, right next to the motel door. He just stood there, not saying a word, trying to keep himself together and not thinking too much about the obvious erection pressed into his own growing bulge underneath his jeans. Cas moved his hips slightly while pawing at Dean's shirt and seemingly just taking all of him in, stifling Dean's moan just in time by pressing their lips together. He kept moving his hips, rhythmically in time with every stroke of his tongue inside the other man's mouth. Dean couldn't move much under the firm press of the angels’ body, but he was painfully turned on and needed to move so badly. A deep growling moan from Cas was all it took for Dean to shamelessly grind back at the other man. He managed to wriggle his arms free and let his hands travel underneath Cas' boxers, grabbing his ass and pulling him closer. In the midst of grinding up against each other Dean is suddenly aware of the all too many layers of clothing he’s wearing so he lets his hands rest on Cas’ waist and pushes him back, reluctantly making their lips separate.

  
“Too much clothes.” Dean says breathlessly.

Castiel grabbed Dean by the waist and walked him to the bed only to push him down onto it. He stepped out of his boxers and swiftly climbed on top of Dean, stroking his fabric-clad arms up and down. Dean thought for a moment Cas might have misunderstood and thought he meant _Cas_ was wearing too much clothes. But in a blink of an eye Dean found himself laying there on the bed, completely butt naked. He hadn’t even moved a muscle so Cas obviously must have used his angel-mojo. Any thoughts of reasoning were quickly pushed away though as Cas’ naked body was pressed down against his own very naked one. Any part of Cas’ skin touching his own felt incredible, but when their cocks touched it sent shivers and fireworks all throughout Dean's body.

  
“Oh shit, Cas.”

The angel was now peppering his neck with kisses, nibbling slightly at the skin closer to his ears. Neither of them were moving very much but just the feeling of that firm and warm body pressed up against his own was so overwhelming that he didn’t know how long he would last. He was so hard it was almost painful, and Cas was such a fucking tease which was making it unbearable. He was now kissing his way down Dean's chest, sucking at his left nipple as his right hand traveled down Deans’ body, stopping and grabbing a hold around his cock. The warm and rough feeling hand was a different sensation considering he’d only done this with women before, besides doing it himself of course. It was, however, not unpleasant. The friction was very welcome, and a few strokes and drops of pre-cum later, Dean was practically writhing underneath the angel who was still sucking his nipple. Dean was thrusting desperately into the angels hand when he felt teeth rasping against his sensitive nipple. It probably should have hurt but instead it just made him eager for more. More friction, more of Cas all over him and more of his lips. His back arched up from the mattress when Cas bit down gently on his nipple, sparks of pleasure bursting through his entire body. Cas took notice but annoyingly enough decided it wasn’t time for Dean to come yet as he squeezed the base of his cock.

  
“Not yet, Dean. I have other things I want to try.” His cheeks were slightly flushed, hair askew just like Dean liked it and he was so hard and leaking.

Dean wondered how he could have such self-control, how he could resist tearing Dean apart and fucking him senseless when that was all he could think about himself. And yeah sure, Dean could probably take charge and make Cas squirm with pleasure in minutes. He could pin him down and get off with him right now, but something about Cas being the one in control made him insanely turned on. It was intriguing and of course his interest piqued at the words _‘I have other things I want to try._ ’ A slightly nervous feeling mixed with anticipation filled his stomach thinking about it. The anticipation kept growing as Cas leaned down, lower this time and holding Deans’ hips as he in one go took him into his mouth, his tongue massaging and doing these amazing things as he bobbed up and down slowly. And how the hell was this going to help him calm down, Dean thought. His world was narrowed down to Cas and the way his mouth felt. Everything was just sensation and it was overwhelming. It didn't take long before that curling pulse of pleasure started building in his gut. It made him desperate for more.

“Fuck, Cas!” It took all his self-control not to thrust up into his mouth. instead he grabbed chunks of messy hair and carefully guided his head up and down. Dean was a mess, cheeks flushed and beads of sweat starting to prickle along his temples. His heart rate was through the roof as the pleasure kept building, stronger than before. Cas’ hot mouth was so perfect and felt so good and he just wanted to come so badly.

Unfortunately that’s when Cas pulled away, leaving Dean looking up at him desperately and practically whimpering on the bed underneath him.  
“Cas… what the hell… are you doing to me?” He panted. “You’re… driving me crazy here.”

The angel smirked. “Can I try something? You can say no or tell me to stop if you need to. I know this is our first time and if you’re uncomfortable I-“

“Cas, just tell me.”

“We’ll need lubricant.”

“Oh…you mean-” He cut himself off and cleared his throat. “I mean yeah… I mean, I have some. Check the duffel.” He gestured to the bag laying on the floor.

Cas walked over to the duffel bag and grabbed it, pulled it open and dug through it. After a minute he turned to Dean with an absolute look of despair on his face. “Dean, I can’t find it!”

It was actually pretty endearing since it was such a contrast from the previous confidence with which he so easily pulled Dean apart.

“Check the inner pocket, the one with a zipper.”

Cas hurriedly looked for a pocket with a zipper. “Yes! Dean, I found it.” He turned to look proudly at the naked hunter as he triumphantly held the bottle of lube in the air.

Dean chuckled. “Well great job, Cas. But would you get your ass back here now. There’s still one job unfinished.” He grinned and raised his eyebrows suggestively, although he had to admit he didn’t feel as confident as he was acting. He was honestly a bit nervous. He’d never even kissed a guy before tonight and definitely never done this before. And things had gone rather quickly tonight with Cas. They went from friends to lovers in just a moment, which he’d done before with women but that was different. Women, he knew. With women it was an area he was experienced with. _This_ , being with a _guy_ , was unfamiliar territory and dammit... did that make him a virgin? Pushing that thought aside he went on to realize that all he'd done so far with Cas had felt right and sharing _this_ with him- it felt right.

And there was of course the raging boner that was not to be ignored.

Cas was now in front of Dean by the bed, the previously triumphant look replaced by a more concerned one. Dean knew he'd been thinking for too long. “Dean, I can use my powers to aid any pain if you want me to. I’ll be gentle of course but-“

“No.” Dean cut him off. “I want you. Cas, I don’t care if it hurts ‘cus... I know you’d never hurt me on purpose. I trust you, okay? And I want this.” And god if that wasn’t the cheesiest thing he’d ever said during sex, but he couldn’t find it in him to care at the moment. He wanted to reassure Cas he trusted him and that he really wanted this.

The look in the angels’ eyes changed to something more at ease as he leaned down on the bed, pressing their naked bodies together once again as he kissed the other man gently. He then rutted their cocks together and groaned quietly each time their lips parted. It felt amazing which made Dean feel bold. As their lips parted he took the opportunity to whisper into the angels ear:

“Cas… Want you to fuck me.” He exhaled sharply and grabbed Cas’ hair to get closer to his ear. “Need you to fuck me good.”

The moan from Cas was guttural and the most sinful sound Dean had ever heard, and he could have sworn he felt the angel shiver in his arms. Suddenly Cas was moving against Dean harder and faster, desperately rubbing their cocks together. Dean couldn’t help thinking if Cas always was this sexually eager, or if it was Dean that had done something to turn the angel on so badly. He wasn’t sure but he liked to think it was the latter because the thought that he could drive Cas crazy like that turned him on like _FUCK_.

Dean was getting close now and Cas too judging by the looks of him, panting and going crazy on top of him, rutting shamelessly and moaning scandalously, tugging his hair with one hand and clutching his shoulder with the other. Their lips were still exchanging kisses but more messy kisses now than anything else.

“Dean…” Cas panted. “Can’t… say things like that. Makes me forget… what I’m supposed to do.” And that went straight to Deans cock. He groaned in the other mans’ ear.

But just then Cas pulled away and Dean actually whimpered at the loss. Cas reached for the neglected bottle of lube he had tossed on the bed previously and quickly unscrewed the lid and squeezed a good amount on his fingers. Facing Dean again he used his other hand to smooth up and down his side a few times. Dean found his nerves were mostly gone by now but he still appreciated the soothing gesture. They held eye contact as the angel lowered his hand and spread Dean's legs a little with the other. The lube felt a bit cold against Dean's entrance but the sensation was quickly replaced by Cas’ warm finger nudging just slightly. His finger circled a few times, pressing a little more each time. And their eyes were still locked as Cas gently slid a finger inside, causing Dean to gasp a little. Castiels’ reassuring hand returned to smooth over his side as his finger went deeper inside him until he couldn’t push in any further. He started pulling out and then let his finger slide in and out several times, with one hand still smoothing Deans side, then his stomach and up over his chest.

“You okay?” Cas asked.

“I’m okay.” Dean replied.

Castiel pushed another slick finger in and now the feeling was different. It wasn't really painful but more like uncomfortable, which is probably understandable since it was a very unfamiliar experience for Dean. Cas’ fingers moved in and out, scissoring every now and then. It wasn’t bad actually, Dean thought. In fact it was starting to feel quite good and subconsciously he closed his eyes, just focusing on the feeling of Cas’ fingers inside him. The soothing hand still stroking his sides and chest every now and then.

Cas added a third finger and the first twinge of pain strained through him, his eyes shooting open. It just felt so tight.

“Are you alright, Dean?” Castiel stopped moving his fingers.

Dean took a few ragged breaths before answering. “Y-yeah… Just need a minute. Sorry.”

Castiel leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips, silencing all of his worry. It was a very different kiss from the ones they’d shared so far. It felt nice, Dean thought. Soothing and comforting and most of all it made him feel safe. And wow he suddenly felt really cheesy about the whole situation. What was this man doing to him? This stunning, beautiful, smart, kind and strong man that set fire to every nerve ending in his body with just one touch. The man that cared about him so much, for reasons he couldn’t understand.

Cas looked worried when their eyes met. And dammit Dean was doing it again- thinking! “Do you need me to stop?” Cas asked.

Dean took a minute to consider before smirking at the angel. “God no.”

Cas started moving his fingers in and out. It still hurt a little but he was more relaxed now so it wasn’t as bad. He even started rocking his hips slightly, pushing back down onto the angels' fingers. Right then Cas hit his prostate and Dean couldn’t help moaning out loud and thrusting more eagerly. _Wow, this_ really _isn’t bad, it’s_ really _fucking good._ Deans’ eyes fluttered shut but he caught the smirk playing on the angels’ lips.

Cas chuckled. “Like that, do you?”

Deans breath was caught but he managed, “Yes.”

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Cas’ fingers hit the spot again. “Y-yes! I’m ready!”

Cas pulled out his fingers and grabbed Dean's hip instead, lifting and angling him slightly. Dean didn’t like how empty it felt without Cas inside him and he scrambled for any kind of purchase. He wanted to feel him, touch him or be touched. Cas just took a firmer hold of his hip as he lined himself up and pushed in slowly. The pain was not as bad as he'd expected. Maybe it was because Cas had prepped him so properly or maybe it was because at this point he was more turned on then he’d _ever_ been and pain didn’t matter anymore. He needed this so badly, and the fact that Cas _got_ that and just gave it to him was amazing.

Cas pushed all the way in but stayed still to give him time to adjust to the sensation. The angel looked at him with sincere if slightly frustrated eyes. He was clearly forcing himself to hold back and to not go further until he had Dean's permission. Despite himself he still cared enough to make sure Dean was alright, and Dean just had to love him for that.

“Are you okay, baby?” Cas asked as he stroked his arm up and down gently.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good. I think you can move.” Now, Dean definitely took notice of the new nickname Cas had apparently decided to give him but decided to ignore it for now. He honestly didn’t mind it anyway, or the way he got a warm feeling in his stomach from hearing it.

Cas pushed in and out slowly a few times until he could feel Dean relax and he started thrusting faster. Once he had a pace going Cas picked up Deans legs, pushing them up a little and further apart, giving him better access. The angel moaned as his thrusts picked up speed.

“Dean… Been waiting so long for this.”

He gave one deep thrust that hit Dean's prostate and he gritted his teeth to stop himself from screaming out the pleasure coursing through his body. He wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist and rocked with him.

“Mmh- me too, Cas.” He replied breathlessly.

Cas hit the spot again and again with every deep thrust and Dean couldn’t help the way his back arched off the bed. Cas was going crazy on top of him, moaning in that sinful deep voice that made his head spin and his hands were grabbing him anywhere he could reach. Dean could make out every bead of sweat on his face and he wanted to reach out and wipe them off, wipe his wet hair out of his face. The thought was stopped as Cas began shaking on top of him, shouting Deans’ name as he came inside him.

Dean put his hands on his angels’ sides and stroked him through his high. He loved the way Cas looked right now. His hair was a sweaty mess and his cheeks were flushed, he was completely out of control and Dean loved it all. He was so focused on Cas that his own orgasm hit him by surprise. Castiel thrust a few more times and stroked his cock as the built-up pleasure suddenly exploded and burst through Dean's body. A warm surge filled him up and his legs were shaking, his hole tightening around the angel as he spurted all over his stomach. His hands were still on Cas' sides as he pulled out, but he let go when the angel shifted on the bed only to collapse next to him.

They laid there for several minutes, hot sticky messes but with the most incredible sense of contentment and well being. Cas was laying on his side with one leg hooked between Dean's and an arm slung around his chest. Dean was still in somewhat of a daze as he laid there, legs still slightly spread and mouth slack from sheer amazement. That was hands down, without a doubt the best sex he had ever had. He thought he’d had some amazing sex in the past, but none of it compared to what he just experienced. He was exhausted and felt like he wasn’t going to be able to move properly for weeks, but he couldn’t give less of a crap even if he tried. Because laying here, dozing off all soaked in glorious post-orgasm bliss, with Cas’ body wrapped snuggly against his own was the best damn thing he could imagine doing right now, and so he told his angel how he felt.

“Cas, I need to tell you something.” Only after the words were out did he realize how serious it must have sounded.

“What?” Cas started with a jump. “Dean, please don’t say it. You can’t do this now, not after we-“

Dean sighed. “Cas, no jeez, relax. I’m sorry it came out that way. Hey, look at me. I just-“ He looked at the angel more softly now. “I just wanted to say that I love you.”

There was a moment where Cas’ face changed from scared and vulnerable to downright furious and vengeful. The angel narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brows while looking at Dean. 

“You ass-butt!” Came the response before he picked up a pillow and slapped Dean with it. “I already know that! Why would you scare me like that?” He slapped him again with the pillow but this time Dean had his arms up in defense, and he quickly grabbed the pillow and snatched it from the other man.

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. “Don’t you wanna say something back?” 

“No, I don’t believe I do.” Castiel replied as he untangled his limbs from the other mans', put on his best sour-face and pulled the cover over his naked body.

Dean couldn’t help grinning. “Oh come on Cas, don’t be like that. I know you love me too.” He reached out to _finally_ stroke his messy tufts of sweaty hair away from his forehead. “You even called me baby before, so that must mean you’re serious about the lovin' thing too.” The grin was back.

Cas smacked Dean's hand away and rolled over on his side, facing the wall. “I don’t appreciate you making fun of me, Dean. It was probably an inappropriate thing to call you but-“

“But in the moment it felt right?” Dean filled in, voice softer this time. “It’s okay, Cas.” He chuckled nervously, eyes shimmering with love and adoration for the pouty angel that was currently trying to ignore him. “In fact-“ He swallowed a nervous lump in his throat. “I kind of liked it.” He reached to stroke the angels’ hair again but ended up petting him more than anything. There was no response but he took it was a win that Castiel didn’t push him away, and so he continued, “I don’t know… I guess it made me feel like I was... wanted, like I belonged. And I guess… Like I was yours, you know.”

Castiel shifted on the bed to face the other man and once again entwined their legs. “Dean…”

“Yeah.” He searched the angels’ eyes, two faded blue orbs, dulled by the crappy motel lighting, but still just as beautiful as ever to him.

“You _are_ mine. And I love you, I always have.”

“ _I always have_ ” he repeated. “What do you mean when you say that?”

“I mean… ever since I began to feel emotions and learned what love was, I have felt love for you. It was a difficult emotion to place at first and the reasons behind it and what it meant was at times confusing; but since I learned to love, I have loved you, Dean.” The angel looked at him as if what he just said was the most obvious piece of information ever.

Dean continued stroking his hair. “I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve _this_.” 

Castiel narrowed his eyes slightly. “Don’t do that to yourself, Dean. It’s not true. You do deserve this, you deserve to love someone and to be happy.”

This man is just too perfect, Dean thought. How could it have taken him so long to realize. “I love you, Cas.” He pressed a sweet kiss on the angels' lips.

“I know.” Came the flat response. 

_Way to ruin the moment, Cas_ , Dean thought as he chuckled softly. “Dude... don’t Han Solo me.”

Cas just looked at him with a confused look. ”What?”

Dean sighed and leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips. ”Nevermind, babe.” 

”Did you just call me- I thought that was my thing?”

“Well no ‘cos technically you called me ‘baby’ and I said ‘babe’. There’s a difference.”

“Not a very big difference.” Castiel deadpanned.

“Shut up, babe.” Dean said with a playful grin.

“Make me, baby.” The angel grinned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that was it, I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND COMMENTING AND GIVING KUDOS! YOUR FEEDBACK IS WHAT'S KEPT ME GOING AND I APPRECIATE IT SO SO MUCH! 
> 
> I've had a lot of fun writing this and I don't know, maybe it's something I'll continue doing. (?) Either way this has been a good experience. Testing my writing abilities and actually following through with a story, not to mention writing smut for the first time heehee. Hope I didn't disappoint.
> 
> Last words: You're all amazing and I love this fandom  
> (ﾉ^_^)ﾉ

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was inspired by a picture on instagram with the last line being the quote from it. I'm not sure if I should continue writing what happens after or maybe just leave it like this? Give your opinion in the comments so I know what you think!
> 
> Thank you for reading my very first fic,  
> twentiethcenturyfox


End file.
